You Got Mail
by blackdragonflower
Summary: Mail. Common everyday thing. Pretty much right? But nobody ever said this Mail was exactly the same... Matt and Mello friendship


-1You Got Mail! by blackdragonflower

Summary: Mail. Common everyday thing. Pretty much right? But nobody ever said this Mail was exactly the same... Matt and Mello friendship

Characters belong to Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

_Click. Tap. Click-clack. _

A sip of coffee, black as the outfit he is wearing; black, as his soul.

Phone laying on the table, open, waiting for the restricted number owned by two contacts. Both contacts different but very important in the grand scheme, the scheming that would catch Kira of course.

The sound of the computer humming is nearly silent, but constant and relaxing. It emits a soft light in the dim lit room. The blond male in tight onyx leather taps at the keyboard looking, searching for answers to his theories, his questions. Much runs through his mind, many questions will never find an answer, but this does not stop him from racing towards his goal.

He knows he can die.

_He knows eventually he will die._

He welcomes death openly. He knows death will come for him one day, he just prefers later than sooner.

_Crack. **Crunch.**_

Chocolate broken in half like a bone snapped in two. Silent mutters and curses of agitation.

Nothing.

And it's frustrating him to no end, nothing.

'_I can't let that white haired twit Near win. I said I'd be there at the finish line waiting and I will. I'll be there first and he shall be last.'_

A little chime sounds off the computer. An alert in a tan box in the lower right corner.

"You got mail!"

"Huh..." The mouse changes targets and the inbox is pulled up. One email, it's from his one and only friend Matt. "What could he want now...?" The title of the email, '**you got Mail**'.

He clicks, it opens.

**From: **

**To: **

**Subject: you got Mail**

**Hey.**

**Go open the front door. ;P**

**Your partner in crime.**

The archangel rolled his eyes and got up taking another bite of chocolate before leaving it on the table. It was the last bar of chocolate, the last of his precious sweet. He stretched and his neck popped. He strolled to the apartment door, and took a quick peek in the peephole. He unlocked the deadbolt, thumb lock, and the other miniature locks they'd installed, Matt and him. He opened the door his face still holding his agitation from the failed efforts of the night.

"Delivery service!" The male in stripes and wacky goggles grinned happily. "You got _**Mail**_."

Mello's lips twitched up on end and he chuckled having finally got it. He'd finally gotten the joke. "Alright Matt. Get your butt in here." When Matt was in Mello flicked the door shut, returning the locks back to their former positions, and returned to his laptop. He took a gulp of coffee trying to wake himself up further. He had to be awake for the long night ahead of him.

Ah how that brought back memories, staying up long nights for research...

"So... you waiting for your girlfriend to call you?"

"I don't have a girlfriend Matt what are you talking about?"

"Ya know... Hal." Matt grinned poking his friend.

"She's not my girlfriend Matt."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I know you better than that. You both got the hots for each other... but I'm not arguing with you..." Matt placed a couple chocolate bars on the table and ruffled the blonde's hair. "See you tomorrow morning. Don't stay up all night or you'll pass out or something. Don't need you falling down stairs or something..." The redhead retreated to his room and closed the door.

Mello groaned and stared at the venomous screen that spit multicolored text and popups that made the home shopping network seem like a sanctuary for peace and relaxation.

_Tap. Click. Groan. Click. Sigh._

Mello looked at the chocolate bars and smiled weakly.

Matt was such a silly boy...

"You got Mail!"

"Again?" Guess who.

**From: **

**To: **

**Subject: you got Mail again!**

**Good luck on your search. Get some sleep soon kay? If you don't you'll just screw up something like you use to do back then when you pulled all nighters. Hope you liked the chocolate. Later dude.**

**Night.**

**PS: We all know Near is a bloody idiot and it's been proven hundreds of times. -**

Mello chuckled and deleted the message. He moved his now empty coffee mug, which had left a ring on the table. He popped the rest of the half-eaten chocolate bar in his mouth and closed up his laptop. Once the power was shut down the blond flopped down on the couch. Laying on his side he stared off into space thinking for a few more minutes before his eyelids rebelled and shut the little light left in the room out.

He thought about the joke Matt had played and laughed quietly to himself. "Heh... I got Mail..."


End file.
